Love?
by Fire nation rox
Summary: Who dose Zuko love? cAN ANYONE ANSWER THAT!Second chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Love?

(One shot)

As Zuko walked out of the shadows the only thing on his mind was;

'Great, there's my sister.'

"Zuzu! I've been looking for you!"

'What dose she want now? I've let her use a prisoner I was planning to destroy as target practice.'

As Azula skipped up to her brother she had that 'I've got a secrete for you look.

"Zuzu, we need to talk in privet, about some people."

"What, you can and will tell me it here and now!"

He shouted at her with a thick annoyed sound in his voice.

"Not unless you want everyone to know, hints the word secrete!"

She shouted back at him.

"Fine I'm coming."

"Good. Come Over here."

She said as she tugged n his arm.

"Can't you see I'm plotting, and you're always destroying my plans?"

Zuko shouted.

"Just come here you dumb ass."

Then with a great tug on his arm he followed her.

They were close face to face hand now to hand his breath heavy from the confusion.

"Do you love me?"

She questioned. Zuko looked dumbstruck at the question. Then pushed him self to answer.

"I guess, I mean you're my sister I have to love you."

"No you moron, _more_ than a sister do you love me _more_?"

She whispered harshly.

"What! Heck no, never yuck!"

He whispered, but nearly shouted.

"Why, you _know_ any girl who loves _you_, you don't love, and any girl _you _love she hates your guts!"

She now was shouting and in her voice trying to hold back tears.

Then ran away from him, now sobbing. But now the more he thought about it the more he realized that he did love her, well, maybe like like her, but he was sure there were feelings that shouldn't be there.

"Azula, wait I think I'm in love with… you!"

"Oh Zuzu! I knew you'd feel that way towards me if I told you how I feel!"

Azula ran up to Zuko and hugged him and kissed his cheek, and ran her thin tiny hands through his hair.

Then she was leading him inside with a look Zuko had never seen before.

"Azula I don't think we should…"

"But we love each other…"

"No, this is just wrong; Azula lets just stick to other people, for now."  
"Then… get… **_OUT_**!

Screamed Azula and then she grabbed his hair and attempted to bash his head.

Then he turned on her and the fight just got worse, and bloody and gory.

When Zuko walked out his clothes were burnt his hair was screwed up, he was bloody, and everything was silent.

Zuko walked out side and glared at the trees, and everything green.

And he sneaked into a cove cave and there he walked up to his shrime of…. Katara.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry, but this is a very long chapter, but hey ya'll said ya'll wanted more of 'Love?' so here ya'll go)

Azula had to find someone, or something to distract her annoying brother from capturing the avatar. As she paced she thought about her friends, maybe she could talk them into doing the dirty work.

"Nah, he would recognize them."

She then apprehended that she knew no one who Zuko didn't.

"Damn brother, damn avatar, damn life!"

She nearly shouted at her mirror image. Luckily she looked out the window when she did, she saw May walking up the path.

"She'll scout an evil girl, who's crafted, and witty."

Azula said with a strong and powerful maniacal laugh to follow. She then swiftly ran to her friend to tell her about the most outstanding scheme she could have ever though up.

"Oh May, do I have a job for you!"

Azula shouted out to her best friend, and rapped an arm around May's neck, gave it a tight squeeze, then let loose.

"What do you want Azula?"

May said accusingly, and then sighed.

"Oh, nothing, except for finding and questioning some girls, who are crafted, and witty."

Azula gave May the most unsurpassed puppy dog pout. As May sighed again.

"Fine, but you owe me!"

May said as she left. Azula began to smirk, a very vigorous smirk.

"Zuko will never know what hit 'em."

She said as Zuko walked out of the dark door way. Azula gasped. Then became very cross.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Azula shrieked.

"What is this 20 questions or something, gosh, I just stepped out, why what did you do?"

Zuko looked at his innocent sister.

"I forgot why I came out here, but you better watch it Azula I swear."

Zuko said and turned to leave, she then grabbed his arm, and hung on it, as Zuko stood there shocked.

'Not this again, oh god not this again.'

He begged in his mind.

"ZuZu, do you remember last time? When I knew it was love, but then backed out? Well, lets start back on were we left off, shall we?"

Azula sweetly batted her eyes at her silent brother. In his mind he debated whether or not this was an ambush, and he defiantly knew he so did not want to go threw with it.

"Aren't we in love? Love? Well, are we?"

Azula demanded to know. All Zuko could do was think about what his reaction was.

"Heck no!"

He shouted, then pinned his sister to a bolder, as he was about to fire bend her wretched but.

"Zuko NOOOOOOOO!"

She shouted at the humongous fire ball about 5 inches from her face.

"Please spare me; don't you care about your own flesh and blood, the only one who really understands you?"

Zuko hesitated for an instant.

"You of all people should know I'm not that dense, and you don't understand me, mom did, not you, never you, not ever!"

He said as he reared back his hand and was fixing to hurl it right at her face. She then got a smirk right across her face.

"You know I'll survive this, I will always survive your crap, and then beat you, and I always will win."

"Not when I finish you off, you'll be deader than dirt!"

Huge tears gracefully fell from her face. Fortunately May and Tylee came running down the path, Tylee tripped and collided in to Zuko.

"I found her!"

Excitedly shouted Tylee.

"See, I told you I'll always win, now didn't I?"

"I'm ganna kill you all!"

Zuko bellowed, then got his fire ball back, and made an aim at Azula, then May, then Tylee.

"Zuko, don't do something you'd regret later, just become serene, for me?"

"Fine, what ever!"

Zuko left still pissed off.

"Any way, I found the best girl, oh here she comes!"

Tylee squealed, and jumped up and down, excitedly, as May tried to clam her preppy friend.

"Hi May, hi Tylee, err, and…"

"Azula, so do you know your job?"

"Oh yeah, backwards, and forwards, just make a scene, so he'll actual believe I have nothing to do with you, amateur."

"What was the last part?"

"What last part all I said was; so he'll actual believe I have nothing to do with you, deal?"

"Deal."

(That's all, hope you like it, just wait for chapter 2, it won't be as long, I swear, well R&R please. BYE! & keep reading, the next chapter is coming soon to fan fiction, probably in September)


End file.
